


Officer Settsu

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Restraints, Roleplay, cop roleplay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: “Handcuffs? Did getting locked up your first year awaken something, Banri?”Banita Week Day 3 NSFW - Roleplay & Restrains
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Officer Settsu

**Author's Note:**

> Banita Week Day 3 NSFW - Roleplay & Restrains
> 
> I remembered the gucci handcuffs and remembered banri was rich ... he would buy them

He wasn’t sure why he dropped  _ that  _ much money on something so dumb, but it made him excited to be the proud owner of a Gutti history… in the form of a limited edition pair of a hundred thousand yen handcuffs. They weren’t anything that special - gold with the logo that was engraved in the metal with the chain wrapped in the signature leather and green and red ribbon. It was obviously expensive and gaudy, but they were just a trinket that he would be displaying and not something that he would be putting into use. 

“Oi, Banri,” Itaru entered his room without knocking - he never did - coming over and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He looked over his shoulder, staring at the box in his hands for a few seconds - Banri was frozen, he didn’t know what was going on in his head and was scared to ask. He knew that Itaru wasn’t an angel and there would be a number of things that he was thinking about. 

“Handcuffs?” Itaru smiled as he ran a finger over the metal, “Did getting locked up your first year awaken something, Banri?”

“They’re limited edition,” Banri ignored him, opting to explain why he bought it instead, “I thought they were cool, an ode to the times that I was doing some dumbass illegal shit. Never got like fully arrested, but the police precinct knows me well.”

“Let me put them on,” Itaru let go of him, moving in front of him - sitting on the edge of his desk and holding his hands out. Banri rolled his eyes, but they took it out of the box - clicking them around his wrists and Itaru tugged on them, “Sturdy, do you like them on me?”

“Yeah,” Banri smiled - Itaru was still in his work clothes, he probably came here straight and his tie hung loosely around his shoulders, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked good, the expensive handcuffs were just icing on the cake and Itaru knew it - he pressed his palms together as if he was praying, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“I promise to be good,  _ Officer _ ,” He said and Banri rolled his eyes as he took the keys out from the velvet pouch and unlocked them, “You didn’t answer me though, are you into  _ that? _ ”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Itaru smiled as he rubbed his wrists, “But you need to answer me.” 

“I don’t think I want to wear them, but seeing you in them is a good look,” Banri wiped the fingerprints off the metal before putting it back in the box, “That officer thing though, you into roleplay too?”

“Banri, you hurt me,” Itaru put his hand over his heart, shaking his head in mock hurt, “ You know that RPG means roleplay games, right? I am an expert at pretending that I am not me.”

“Good to know, maybe we can try it out sometime? Want me to get into costume too?”

“Police officer Settsu,” Itaru hummed, watching as Banri set the cuffs in the box, “Sounds hot, bring all the props too. Maybe a scenario would help, I’m a white-collar criminal and seduce you to try and get out of being arrested.”

Banri shut him up with a kiss - he was getting excited thinking about it but he didn’t have anything for them to have an impromptu roleplay session with all the bells and whistles that Itaru was imagining. 

“Sounds good, but we have to plan this if you want to go this elaborate,” Itaru nodded as he slipped off the desk and patted Banri’s cheek, “We can go to a love motel, pretend that you’re staying there and I’ll come in, place you under arrest and then we can get to it?”

“Sounds like a plan,”

**

A heavy knock against the door made Itaru smile, standing up to answer the door. He was excited - he didn’t know what Banri looked like, everything was a surprise aside from how the scene would play out. He answered the door, his breath getting caught in his throat as he saw Banri standing there - dressed in a well-fitted dress shirt and pants, a holster with a gun settled in the leather, and a pair of cuffs next to it. They were stolen from the props, but Itaru didn’t know Banri was going to indulge him with that tonight and he almost broke character to kiss Banri for being so good to him. 

Banri flashed him a fake badge, smiling politely as he took a glance behind him - he was an amazing actor, and the subtitles in his expressions made Itaru feel the way the dynamic of the night will work out. Banri’s presence was large, commanding and Itaru could feel it.

“May I come in? This is a place for discretion after all,” Itaru moved to the side, letting him in and closing the door behind him - nervously rubbing his hands together. Banri was leading the night, so he was excited and nervous.

“How may I help you tonight, Officer…” He looked at Banri expectantly.

“Settsu,” Banri answered, pacing just in front of the bed - Itaru had some  _ props  _ of his own that Banri didn’t know about - a dildo, bottle of lube, and some condoms were inside his open briefcase, “Sorry if I am intruding on your night. You’re Itaru Chigasaki, correct?”

“It’s no problem,” Itaru swallowed, quickly moving to close the briefcase, bumping into him as he turned around, “And yeah, that’s me.”

“Well, Mr. Chigasaki, you’re under arrest,” Banri jerked his arm back, holding his wrists together as he grabbed the cuffs and clicked them into place. Itaru froze, stuttering as he faked his confusion.

“Is this a joke or…” Itaru cursed as Banri started patting him down, squeezing his cock as he felt it. He moaned, pushing into his palm - it was out of character, but he thought that if anyone was getting their dick felt up they would moan, “What’s the charge.”

“Fraud,” Banri said, still palming at him, “Embezzlement, identity thief. Mr. Chigasaki, you really are a bad man.”

“Says the cop feeling me up,” Itaru smirked, pushing his body weight and forcing him away. He stopped hearing a click from the gun. God he loved Banri.

“You have a pretty face, Chigasaki, would hate to hurt it,” Itaru turned, biting his bottom lip as he looked at him - raising his cuffed hands in surrender, “Good boy, come here.”

Itaru nodded, walking back and standing in front of Banri quietly - he gasped when Banri pushed the gun against his erection. 

“I’ll let you go,” Banri said, tilting his head up with the barrel of the gun, “I’ll turn around and you can run away, change your name and keep going for a while.  _ If _ you are a good boy for me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Itaru opened his mouth, accepting the barrel of the gun into his mouth - bobbing his head and rubbing his tongue against the plastic. He moaned as it hit the back of his throat, much to Banri’s enjoyment. 

“Those toys you had in there,” Banri nodded towards his briefcase, Itaru blushed as he pulled away from the gun to answer whatever question that he was going to ask, “We’re going to play a little game that I know you’ll like. I know your side hustle, Taruchi.”

“Um…” Itaru didn’t know what he was playing at now, but Banri continued to talk him through it. Banri smiled, kissing him and he quickly melted into it even if it was out of character.

“You’re prettier in person,” Banri mumbled and Itaru knew what he was supposed to do now.

“You’re a fan?” Itaru smiled as he pushed his chest out, trying to get him to undo the buttons. He took the gun back into his mouth, exaggerating his movements as he locked eyes with Banri.

“Big fan,” Banri undid his buttons one-handed, pushing the material down his arms where it was stopped by the cuffs. He pulled the key out, unlocking them one by one to take the shirt out of the way, “Big enough that I’m breaking my oath and code for you.”

“How flattering, Officer Settsu,” Itaru smiled as he pulled the gun out, putting it back in the holster before undoing Itaru’s pants - Itaru smiled as another surprise was revealed. The straps of his black lace thong he was wearing made Banri groan, “Go on, take a look Officer.”

Banri got to his knees to pull his pants down to step out of them -his black thigh highs were revealed and Banri broke character as he chuckled and smiled up at him.

“Taru, you’re too fucking good to me,” He groaned, pressing his head against his thigh to collect himself. He stood up as he kissed him, palming him over the lace as he led him to the heart-shaped bed. He guided him onto his stomach, shoving a pillow under him to raise his ass in the air - the combination of thigh highs and the thong that barely contained his cock - barely was being generous, his erection was pushing out past the waistband and Banri couldn’t contain himself anymore - Itaru had really thought about this and had a heart-shaped jeweled plug settled just under the black strap of the thong. He was going to drag this out, but Itaru knew how to press all his buttons in just the right way. He was hard and Itaru looked inviting - bound in shiny handcuffs, wiggling his jeweled plugged ass in the air to entice him even more. This wasn’t even him roleplaying as a slutty criminal about to get out of his crime, this was just Itaru being stupidly hot and playing it up.

“I was gonna play with you longer, but I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first saw your show,” Banri mumbled, pushing his pants down and pulling the material of the thong before opening the briefcase and pulling out the lube, coating him as fast as he could as he pulled the plug out and watched as he clenched around the air, “And you’re prepped already? Was a good day to go after you, huh.”

Banri sank into him, holding the chain of the cuff to pull in him to meet his thrusts. He was moving back to meet his thrust and Banri didn’t know if this a part of the roleplay or if Itaru was just extremely horny that he was putting in the work instead of just being his normal pillow princess self.

“Oh fuck,” Itaru gasped as he bottomed out in him, “Banri… I mean Officer… right there!”

Banri smiled as he broke character but he was long out of his officer role once he saw the thong, he was just that weak to Itaru that he could forget anything he was planning to do. Itaru was trying harder to stay in character but Banri didn’t care about that - he was more concerned with watching his cock disappear into Itaru.

“I love you so much, Itaru,” Banri cursed, leaning over to get more leverage on his thrusts. His character be damned, he needed to say it. 

“I love you too,” Itaru gasped as the angled changed and his eyes rolled back, “Fuck! I love you so much!”

Itaru was a mess - he was chanting I love yous as he came hard against the pillow. His body was spasming around him and Banri followed shortly, pulling out and cumming against the backs of his thighs, staining the black material of his socks. Banri fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocking Itaru, he sat down and peeling the soiled thigh highs off before pulling him onto his lap - bringing his wrists to his lips, the skin was slightly red from him tugging on it but it wasn’t enough that it would be bruised or anything. 

“You broke character,” Itaru mumbled, cuddling up against him but he was smiling, “To say you love me.”

“You did too,” Banri pressed a kiss against his forehead, he was hot but Itaru looked happy to be close to him, “But how was the scenario?”

“You took it from that manga I showed you,” Banri blushed, he did - Itaru had given him the recommendation after they brought up the initial plan and he wasn’t that good at coming up with fleshed-out scenes on his own, but Itaru did so as well with his own surprises, “It was good. Next time, let’s do shopkeeper and I’m a wanderer who has no gold?”

“You’re going to make us have sex in full LARP gear?” Banri knew the answer but Itaru’s nod made him groan still.

“If we’re gonna be roleplayers, so we are gonna do it in the way that I know best.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
